To Save A Life
by SpellcheckAlways
Summary: "Anna found herself looking at an angel, or as close to an angel as someone can get with bruises on her arms and face." Two souls meeting from two separate worlds, one of royalty and one of servitude, how can they manage to fit in each others live? [ElsAnna] [HAnna]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I haven't written a fic in a realllyyyy long time so I wanted to try this out and see how it goes. **

**My beta and Co-writer, LivingLamb aka Demi, helped a lot with this chapter and hopefully we'll be working together to bring you this angst filled story. **

**And no, we don't own anything Frozen, all rights go to Disney obviously.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a bright afternoon. The sun, towering high in its clear blue skies, settled its rays over the kingdom of Arendelle. Kids were playing in the streets, merchants packing their things for the night so no thieves or animals could steal their goods, and adults, heading towards taverns to drink the rest of their day away.

A regal man dismounted his horse, looking every bit like the royalty he was. With peace, he patted his horse down softly and headed toward the main entrance of his castle. His cape was long and luxurious, tinted with the finest hues of a vibrant red. The fur was elegant, enchanting to stare at, and it's thickness slid along the path to his castle, leading a trail of beauty behind the King. As he approached the large wooden doors, two guards stationed there saluted him and moved to grace the castle with their king's presence. Just as he passed the threshold, he noted a series of footsteps clacking down the grand hallway, lined with paintings and artifacts.

"Papa!"

A blur of red flashed across the King's vision just before a giant weight barrelled into him. The King chuckled as he patted his daughter's head, savouring in the contact after being away from home for diplomatic reasons. He missed his precious girl, the pride and joy of his kingdom, his heritage. What a fine achievement. He grinned happily, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"How is my little Sparrow?" He smiled fondly at his little girl, relishing in her bright teal eyes, the same color as his late wife's.

"Gerda was making me do all these stupid things Papa- Like sitting up straight, and telling me what utensils to use when really all I want to do is just eat with my hands!" She toyed with her braids carelessly, "Also I tried to put worms in her tea but Kai stopped me. Papa, tell her to go away. I don't like Gerda all that much…" Anna pouted and crossed her arms.

The King chuckled as he bent down to meet his twelve-year-old daughter's eyes. "Now, now, you must learn proper etiquette, Anna. Who will want to marry a slob, hm? Just put up with Gerda a little bit longer and I'll make sure there will be a little bit of chocolate for you after every lesson, yes? Now, go apologize to Gerda for giving her a hard time." The King turned Anna around and patted her butt. Watching as she scampered off into another room, he chuckled warmly and then strode to the throne room, closing the door behind him as he went.

Poking her head from the doorway, Anna stared after him longingly. She definitely did not want to apologize to Gerda for teaching her proper etiquette. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't she be a normal child, the type of girl to play outside and get a bit dirty; the type to wistfully waste the day away without a care in the world? Why did she have all these stupid responsibilities? Acting like a lady and learning how to eat with stupid, useless utensils, had its troubles too.

It's not like she even wanted to inherit the throne.

That all fell to her older brother, Kristoff.

She sighed and moved toward the office where she last saw Gerda, preparing her half-hearted apology, already crossing her fingers behind her back.

* * *

"Elsa!" A shrill screech rang throughout the small house, startling Elsa out of her reverie. She looked toward the door in her room with panic and then scrambled for the papers on her desk and quickly shoved them underneath her cot, just as the door swung open.

A beautiful woman, tall, stiff, stern, strutted in. Her blue eyes glared at the little girl and teeth bared in a sneer. The expression turning her once beautiful face into something more ugly and sinister.

"What did I tell you about leaving the windows open for more than an hour? Are you an idiot?" The woman yelled, swinging her arm and hitting Elsa across the head with ease. More stunned than hurt, the young girl stumbled backwards and fell, looking up fearfully towards her mother.

The woman's eyes flitted toward the corner of Elsa's bed then, catching a corner of one of the papers Elsa tossed. Growling, she pointed and yelled, "What is that? How do you expect to become part of the royal staff with junk lying underneath your bed? Give them to me!" She held out her hand, waiting for Elsa to retrieve them.

Shaking, Elsa crawled to the side of her bed, taking the papers and handing them to her mother. Her eyes were cast dejectedly toward her feet, bare against the hardwood floor. Head ducked, arms thrust out before her, Elsa grimaced as she felt the papers being ripped out of her grip resulting in the papers slicing her palms.

"What are these? Snowmen? Palaces-," Her mother's eyes widened at the drawings. She seemed disgusted, as a thin bony hand came shaking up to her mouth, as if to supress a scream of fear. "Elsa, you do_ not_ have time to draw stupid doodles. You have to be a lady, poised, royal."

"I know-"

"How can you ever be a servant if you're too busy drawing?"

"Yes mother, but-"

"How will you ever be able to leave if you can't just listen to what I tell you?" She thrust the papers downwards, sending them swirling, "God forbid I have to continue my days like-"She glared at Elsa, grimaced in disgust. God what a sight. What a mistake. An absolute failure.

Grabbing Elsa by the arm, she dragged the fifteen-year-old girl out into the kitchen, swiping the rolling pin off the counter and belting Elsa across the back with it. The girl howled in pain, collapsing to her knees in anguish. It is then, there, where her mother continued her endless flogging.

Every hit was like a stab in the back. Elsa's shoulder blades were burning, aching for some sort of relief. Her nails scraped along the wooden floor, lip bitten so hard the taste of blood stung her tongue. God, it seared. It bruised. It stung. Bits and pieces of her skin felt numb, while all the others just felt like they were being ripped off. But Elsa endured the pain; she lived with it and followed wherever it went.

And after the harsh cruelty and senseless beatings, Elsa laid on the hardwood floor. Her ragged puffs of air echoed throughout the darkened kitchen. Trembling and feeling her back pulsate through a fresh wave of pain with every inhale she took, Elsa pushed herself off the stone cold floor and gripped the counter to help herself up.

Grabbing a rag from the sink, she dampened it and started scrubbing at the floor, cleansing it of her blood and sweat. A sob racked her body as she continued scrubbing. Even though the pain flared across her back with each motion, she pushed herself, gritting her teeth against the pain. If she didn't clean after herself, she would be receiving another flogging soon.

When she finished, then came the daily ritual of eyeing the newly laid scars strewn across her back. Elsa staggered into the bathroom and peeled off her shirt carefully, hissing as it went. She was skinny, lanky, a bit bony, and after turning to observe her back she winced in absolute disgust. Her back was seeping with dark hues of red, disgusting, pustules of blood, dripping down along her backbones. She had circles of black and blues, inching their way around her ribs. Yellow spotted her pale shimmering skin, purple ran deep within her veins. She was disgusting, yet again, and a coward, an absolute humiliation, wiping her tears away with a shaky hand.

She then counted all of the markings on her back, the old and the new, forty-four. Forty-four marks of her harsh punishments laid out before her, facing her in the mirror, with agony.

Having enough of the view, Elsa limped back toward her bedroom and begrudgingly slipped a new shirt back on. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door with no destination in mind, just to get as far from her damn house as possible, for as long as she can, before being summoned again.

* * *

After she finished apologizing to Gerda, Anna made her way toward the dining hall. Gerda had been exceptionally kind with her for some reason that escaped Anna. She probably realized that she was dealing with a princess and shouldn't trifle with her. Anna grinned and skipped the rest of the way through the halls.

Once she reached the dining hall, she saw her father already seating at the head of the table, sipping something out of his gold encrusted goblet. She smiled at him and found herself seated right next to him, already grabbing things from a variety of plates with her hands and dumping them on her plate.

The King cleared his throat and looked at her pointedly and she sighed in exasperation. She took the napkin, placed it neatly on her lap and, after blowing a raspberry at her father, she licked her fingers clean of the offending liquids.

Groaning, the King shook his head and began eating. "Anna, there are matters I wish to discuss with you." Using a very diplomatic tone, Anna knew she was either in trouble or something important came up and her father would have to leave again. She hoped it was the former because her father just got back and she didn't even get to spend time with him. Looking up from her plate, she placed her utensils down and waited silently for what he had to say.

The King was a tad bit too fidgety for their dinner to seem normal. No, even the King, proud and honourable, had his tendencies for nerves, and showed them accordingly. Anna stayed in her seat, a bit restless, staring at her father's fingers twitch and toy with the ring around his pinky finger. That ring was her rock at the moment, the only thing stilling her from the thoughts shooting off the radar.

"Sparrow, when you come of age-"

"In six years." Anna interrupts.

"Yes, six years- you will be married to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." The King did not blink, or stutter, he continued to speak, watching Anna's face turn sour by every word, "We are in need of supplies from the south and this would be a great way for both our kingdoms to unite and for you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious that may be going on that may affect Arendelle negatively, understood?"

Anna couldn't believe what she just heard. Her father, the King, was selling her off like some piece of meat to vendors. She felt confused. Hurt. "But Papa! I haven't even met! What if I don't love him? What if I don't like the way he eats or... or the way he picks his nose?"

The King just stared at her, his eyes a bit soft.

She continued relentlessly, standing from her seat now, "Papa, please I don't want to leave- When I said to get rid of Gerda, I didn't think you'd side with _her_ and get rid of _me_ instead! Please Papa, I'll do anything!" At this point Anna started tearing up, both hands clasped to her chest in a pleading motion.

Her father was just going to give her away to some stranger in an unknown town without her even meeting him! This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. This was probably just some cruel horrible joke.

"Anna, darling, this is for the betterment of the kingdom. The best way to serve your kingdom is by helping them get provisions they need from other kingdoms. You would be of no use just loitering around here," he waved his hand frivolously, ducking back towards his food, "And besides, you have four years to prepare yourself, yes?"

Her eyes hardened and her cheeks flushed in anger. "Well- What if I say no?" She crossed her arms defiantly and stared him squarely in the eyes. Her napkin, free from her grasp, fell to the floor in a crumbled heap. "You can't _force_ me to do it."

To this the King stood, finally and placed his fork and knife down with care, although his eyes screamed defiance. "As King, you will address me with respect, _young lady_." His hands braced against the table, back hunched a bit. His voice thundered from out of his throat, boomed and crackled along the floor tiles and banisters. "And yes I _can_ force you. It is either you marry into another family or you are banished. I will not have you waste your time in my castle, do you understand?"

Banished?_ Banished? What does that even mean? _It almost sounded as bad as execute but her father wouldn't kill her, right? All Anna knew was that it did not sound good. She had to get out of here. The air felt thick and suffocating as she clutched at her chest. The room was spinning. It was dissolving right before her very eyes. Was her only reason for existence to be a trade? Some sort of pack mule? Bolting out of her seat and running for the door, Anna vaguely heard her father calling out to her.

She rushed out of the castle gates, not caring for the startled guards leaping from her path as if dodging an arrow. Anna saw them, as flash of blurs, moving back inside the castle to fetch her father, but she didn't care. She ran faster than she ever ran before, tripping over rocks that jutted out of the cobblestone road and stumbling over the hem of her dress. She ran past taverns, houses, turning this way and that, getting lost in the streets of Arendelle. She startled many people, almost running into an old woman, but not paying it any mind. She just needed to run. Run as fast as her feet could carry her. The objects around her became blurred, colors mixing and blending into one. She headed down alleys, avenues and streets until finally slowing to a stop once the feeling of fire in her legs and lungs became unbearable.

The sun had finally set, and Anna watched it soundlessly peak past the distant trees, before disappearing behind the horizon all together. Kicking a stone as she walked, she stared out before her, watching the sun cast a warm glow over the fjord and waterfall. Wait. The waterfall? How did she run all the way here? It was an hour away on a horse drawn carriage. Shaking her head, Anna walked toward it, never actually been out this far before.

She wasn't near the port, this much she knew. Turning her head to the right, she could see the silhouettes of the ships swaying and bobbing on the water. To the left were some houses, fir trees and snow-capped mountains. The grass turned to moss the closer she got to the falls and she heard the rushing of water and crashing of waves against the rocks. This place was so tranquil, why did she never think to come here? _Oh that's right_, she thought dryly, _Father never lets me leave the castle grounds because it's too dangerous_. She scoffed. _I'm perfectly safe here._

And just then, she slipped on a damp, moss-covered stone and found herself sliding toward the water. She shrieked and tried to find purchase on something but the closer she got to the water, the slimier things got to the touch. Panicking, she pinched her nose with her hand and closed her eyes, readying herself for the frigid temperatures of the fjord.

Just as her feet touched the water, Anna gasped, her eyes snapping open as a thought hit her. _I can't swim._ Not a second later, she was plunged into the water, the cold wrapping around her like death's embrace and she knew that if she didn't do something, she would die. Kicking her feet and flailing her arms, she managed to breach the water's surface and gasp just as a wave from the falls crashed over her. Again, she was flung underwater, being tossed this way and that like a rag doll.

Breaching the water's surface a second time, she inhaled as much as she could before another wave can hit her. Her dresses weighing her down, and the cold freezing her already tired limbs, it was getting harder for Anna to claw her way for more air. Her lungs burned as she inhaled the salt water, spluttering and heaving in the darkness that surrounded her.

Just as she was reigning herself to her fate and hating Gerda for not teaching her how to swim, she felt a hand grab the collar of her dress and drag her out. Banging and scraping herself against the rocks, Anna finally found purchase and helped the stranger pull her up, often slipping on her dress. She coughed, each one burning her lungs more than the last but she successfully got most of the water out of her system.

Her savior slipped on Anna's dress and fell causing Anna to fall down too, landing right on a pair of… breasts? Scrambling off of the girl in a hurry, Anna let a string of apologies flow through her mouth as she tried to untangle her legs from the damp dress that clung to her and weighed down heavily on her hips.

Looking up to see if the girl was okay, Anna found herself looking at an angel, or as close to an angel as someone can get with bruises on her arms and face. The girl looked out of breath, her arms shaking from the exertion of pulling Anna and her heavy clothing out of the water. Her clothing was wet but she didn't look like the cold really bothered her. Her platinum blonde hair, shining like snow in the setting sun, clung to her damp forehead, long eyelashes casting shadows on her high cheekbones. If Anna found her breathtaking before she was not ready for when icy blue eyes met her own teal ones. Her eyes wide, silver streaks in her eyes making intricate patterns that looked like… one giant snowflake marked around her pupil on a blue canvas.

Anna stared, and Elsa mirrored her expression perfectly, in wonderment.

* * *

**So there it is. Tell me how you like it in the review box or on my tumblr ( spellcheckalways . tumblr ).**

**Tata for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

The gardens around the castle were tranquil, neat and tidy. Though there were groups of gardeners, all hired by the king to clean and impress the viewers of the royal garden, Anna always found a way to ruin their work, and destroy everything in her path.

Quickly sprinting towards Kristoff, Anna picked up her skirt and jumped over the garden fencing. She was dashing, her feet stepping onto roses, over bushes, trees were skimmed by, their leaves shaking with the wind. She was inches away from the stables, where she caught sight of Sven's wagging tail and-

"You're back!" Anna exclaimed, crashing into Kristoff without slowing her pace.

They both shuffled onto the grass, flying backwards into a few bushes. There, Anna popped up from the leaves, yanking her hair out of Kristoff's groaning mouth. She laughed joyfully then, and toyed with his bangs until his voice shakily muttered out, "Wreaking havoc in the village as per usual, Anna?"

She grinned down at him. "You betcha!" She replied happily, ducking back softly as a hand came to wipe some dirt off of her nose. After a few more moments of some timid cleaning, Anna softly began to speak once more, "Hey Kristoff."

He grunted out a soft reply.

"Last night, I was chasing a pig across town and I managed to ruin a whole table of pies. And then I was hanging on to this man's wooden leg, the long ones that entertainer's wear at a carnival, and ordered him to follow the pig!" She giggled, motioning with her hands everything she had done. Kristoff lay back down, arms crossed behind his shaggy head and listened, looking up here and there at Sven munching on some carrots delightfully overhead. Anna stayed perched on his stomach the entirety of her storytelling, her hands moving circles, eyes shifting back and forth. Even though young and a bit inexperienced, Ann could still tell a good tale.

She then excitingly stood and stepped forward to re-enact herself hitting a pole but only ended up stepping on the hem of her skirt and falling back onto the ground without her brother as soft landing. "I hate these things," she whispered faintly, standing up and tugging at her skirt.

Kristoff watched his little sister with amusement as she poked and prodded the dew, her bare toes tangling in the grass. "So how is the search going?"

Anna looked up from her feet, "For snowflake?"

"That's what you're deciding to call her now?" He laughs faintly, still lying in the grass, sitting up happily, "Snowflake-?"

"Because of her eyes!" Anna exclaimed, moving close. She was grinning. She always grins when talking about her mystery knight in shining armour, "They're big and blue and-"

"There's a snowflake in them right-" Kristoff rolled his eyes playfully, "So then how is it going?"

"Well I've been leaving a few goodies down by the fjord," She pointed at the horizon, "I would bring tarts, pies, fruitcake…" ticking them off her fingers, "and chocolate. All of the sweets were left kind of untouched, like she didn't like them or something." Anna shrugged. "But the chocolate," at this her eyes lit up, "it was all gone! She ate it all! All of it Kristoff. I thought, maybe she's not eating it because she has a thing about dirt but she ate all of the chocolate cake I left out." She was jumping around with a giant grin on her face.

Kristoff nodded slightly, grabbing a carrot from Sven's mouth as he did so. Anna watched happily, but her face melted a bit, "So…" she looked up at him, expectantly. "Did you get the truffles?"

Scratching the back of his head, Kristoff laughed nervously, "I forgot."

"You…forgot." Anna whispered to herself. "But I told you to bring me the truffles, Kristoff. That was the whole reason you were going up to the mountains to begin with!" She flailed her arms frantically, hitting a horse's behind by mistake. The horse snorted and smacked her in the face with its tail, causing Anna to fall again. She groaned in exasperation and glared at the horse with a pout from below. Maybe it was safer for her to stay seated on the ground for the duration of this conversation.

Snickering, Kristoff patted Sven's chin and reached into the reindeer's saddle bags, producing a handful of carrots and a dozen truffles. "Here you go, feisty pants. I knew you'd have my head if I forgot these little guys." He handed her the truffles and Anna jumped up to receive them.

Her small hands were curled around his own, and she grasped the truffles with a grin from ear to ear. Kristoff admired his handy work a bit and then patted Sven's chin, "Alright, well I have to go tell father that I've arrived. I'll catch you later, Anna." Kristoff took off his hat and placed it on his sister's head. He grinned then, happily smiling. He waved to her over his shoulder and strode toward the large castle doors.

Anna watched him go, cradling the truffles in the front of her skirts. Watching him go through the doors, Anna rushed to the side of the castle, going through the servant door and dumping the mushrooms on the counter near the entrance to the kitchen. Rushing back outside, she shoved her shoes on and made her way to the merchant's district in town as her father requested of her at breakfast so that she can apologize to the townsfolk for her disastrous behaviour yesterday.

* * *

People were milling around the market, buying foods or jewelry from various stalls stationed in a large circle of the square. Lanterns with fire hanging over the stalls attracting bugs, signs swaying in the wind. Bugs flew around, attracted to the bustling of the market, the aromas of the meats and the lights of the lanterns. Elsa could hear the chattering of people strutting around, buying foods and clothing. Most townspeople hunted for their food and brought back the excess to trade for furs or other materialistic wants. The clacking of horses on the cobblestones filled the air as Elsa made her way toward her destination.

Along the way, Elsa stopped by a stall that housed an assortment of chocolates. All shapes and sizes, rich hues of brown, swirls of white, so many possibilities that Elsa was overwhelmed. The deep smells wafting from the pot of liquid chocolate, heated over a stove made Elsa's mouth water. Forgetting about the reason why she came to the marketplace, Elsa looked over to the old lady manning the pot of deliciousness, waving her over, and pointed to a dark square shaped chocolate.

"Hello, ma'am. How much do these go for?" Elsa asked as she dug into her pocket for some money.

The woman looked at her sadly and said "I doubt you'll be able to afford it dear, these are chocolates sent in from the Spanish empire. Delicious little treats that I'm sure you couldn't possible have the skilling for."

Elsa blushed in embarrassment, looking down to see her tattered robes draped across her sickly frame. Elsa sported a light blue, once cerulean, dress that ended below her knees. The hems were unraveling and pieces of string hung from the ends, making it look ragged. She had decided to wear this because it was the most proper piece of fabric she owned. "I just want to know how much." She said looking everywhere but at the woman, unable to meet her eye.

"Forty skilling."

Elsa looked through her pockets, locating the coins and counting them. _10...30...50...ah! 70! _She looked over excitedly to the woman, a large grin plastered on her face, sticking her hand out to pass over the money when a sack of flour slammed onto the stall beside her, making her jump. The coins flew out of her hand and she fell to the floor and scramble to pick up the coins that were rolling away from her. And at that moment, she remembered her purpose for coming here. She had to buy flour. She had to buy flour for her mother. Her mother who would _beat_ her if she spent her skilling on chocolate.

Shaking from her embarrassment and fear, she stood up, brushed off dirt from her faded blue dress and smiled apologetically to the woman, shuffling toward the flour stall.

Handing over 60 skilling to the man behind the counter, she slung the flour bag over her shoulder, knees quaking under the weight. She gasped slightly as the bag pressed against her bruises, pain rushing throughout her body. Walking unsteadily toward her house, she could hear kids running around and playing as their parents bartered with the vendors.

She knew what was coming before it even hit her.

Suddenly one boy ran into Elsa, knocking her over and causing the bag of flour to topple off of her shoulder. Another kid sprang up from behind her, kicking the bag of flour toward his friend, causing the material to snag against a jutting rock and tear.

Eyes wide and gasping, Elsa lunged for the bag but another kid jumped onto her back, forcing her down. The kids were laughing maniacally, kicking at the bag over and over, new tears forming and flour spreading all over the cobblestone. Elsa struggled against the boy and pulled him off but another jumped on her, pulling at her hair. She cried out and tried to shake him off but to no avail.

She knew these kids. They liked to cause disruptions and trouble wherever they went. People called them the little devils and it was partly due to the fact that there were six of them. Her mother would kill her if she came home without the flour. And these devils were going to be the cause of it.

Just then, one of the devils looked at her with an evil grin and produced a nail from his pocket. Elsa watched in horror as he stabbed the nail into the sack. Gripping it with two hands, he slid the nail down its length, the contents spilling everywhere.

"No!" Elsa cried out. But then, amongst her pleas, a voice, shrill and distant, sounded around the marketplace. And before Elsa could even stand, a girl was by her side in minutes, a very beautiful girl, to be exact.

Elsa blushed brilliantly, realizing how much of a mess she actually looked, and watched as the kids scattering like insects, determined to not get caught. They scurried about, bumping into people, tipping over boxes and crates, before all that was left in their wake was dust and the unsettling feeling in Elsa's stomach.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" She asked softly. Elsa looked at her in a state of shock. _Mother is going to kill me. She will actually kill me this time. She will beat me to death and leave me lying on the kitchen floor. She'll say muggers came and killed me. I'll be dead. I'll be _dead. Bringing her hands up, she stared at them, wondering why she was born into such a harsh life. _What did I do to deserve this as punishment? Who have I harmed? What did I do wrong? _She felt herself being shaken by the redhead in front of her, snapping her out of her internal torment.

Looking back up, she met teal eyes for the second time in her life. They were framed by long dark lashes. Elsa saw a splash of freckles coating the girl's face, along her round cheeks, meeting on the bridge of her nose, spots randomly on her forehead and chin, surrounding her full red lips. Specks going down to her neck and across her shoulders, dipping into her shirt. Looking back into the girl's eyes, she can see concern and worry flashing across her features.

Shaking her head, Elsa got up quickly and patted her dress. "I'm fine. Thank you for…" she waved her hand to where the kids ran off, "for that." She wrapped her arms around her waist and kicked at the flour that now coated the cobblestone and her shoes, as well as the ends of her gown.

The girl laughed. "It's all good," she said putting a piece of hair behind her ear. Her voice dropped, "I just wish I came sooner because they seemed to be giving you a hard time. Does this happen a lot?" Elsa shrugged and kept toeing the flour, mixing it with the dirt and twisting a loose string from the sleeve of her dress.

"You look better" The younger girl blurted. Realizing what she said and how it could be misunderstood, she tried to backtrack out of a potentially offensive topic. "Well, not like you didn't look good from the last time I met you." Again, the redhead brushed an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. She was blushing now as she started to ramble. "I just meant that your bruises and stuff went away. That was probably a bad fall to give you all those cuts. I've only ever gotten my knees scraped from climbing trees and this one time when I fall of this horse, but," she waved her hand, "it doesn't matter. I'm rambling. Well I'm not rambling, I'm Anna but I do ramble."

Elsa raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I'm Elsa." She smiled at the girl's antics. It was hard to be upset with such a bubbly personality like Anna's making her laugh. _Anna._ The girl did look oddly familiar and the name rang a bell. Elsa's eyes widened at the realization of who she was speaking to. Dropping to her knees, she kneeled in front of the Princess of Arendelle, missing the hurt that flashed across Anna's face. "I-I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't realize I was talking to you! Please forgive me."

Grimacing, Anna looked down at the girl practically kissing her feet. She hated being called "your majesty, it made her feel… what was the word her father used? Pretentious? That's it. She hated feeling pretentious. Deciding to have a little fun, Anna puffed out her chest and attempted her best royalty impersonation. "Rise, my lady. Thou hast committed no sin!" Giving a flourish of her hand, she held it out for Elsa to take to which she did and let herself be pulled up by the youth.

A blush crept across Elsa's face at the possessive that Anna placed before "Lady". "So does that make you my knight in shining armor," she quipped, raising a brow and smirking.

"Well I guess since I saved you and all," Anna blushed looking down. "But, you did save me that time near the waterfall so I guess we can call it even, right?" She looked up, wringing her fingers together.

"I don't know," Elsa tapped a finger to her chin, feeling comfortable and confident next to this girl, something she hadn't felt since her father passed away and her mother turned into the devil himself. "I saved your life. All you managed to do was save my pride or what was left of it anyway."

Scrunching up her face in thought, Anna tried to think of a better way to pay the girl back, not catching the joking tone in Elsa's voice. Then, she saw Elsa toeing the flour strewn across the cobblestone and got an idea. Grabbing the taller girl's wrist, Anna dragged her back toward the marketplace, stopping at the flour vendor.

"One sack of flour, please!" Elsa stared wide eyed at the princess. She frantically waved her hands and shook her head no to the man lifting the sack of flour onto the counter.

"Ann- Your majesty, please! I was only jo-" she was cut off by Anna's hand being raised. Looking seriously at Elsa, Anna shook her head and smiled.

"Anna is good. I don't like that title. Makes me sound more important than everyone else only because I was born in a family of royalty. It's not fair to everyone else so please, just Anna." Being handed the sack of flour, Anna hefted it over her shoulder and sidestepped to the vendor who sold the chocolate that Elsa visited before.

"Two chocolate swirly squares, please," Anna said to the lady stirring the cauldron. Looking at Anna, the old woman bustled over to the two girls and bowed.

"You're majesty. Of course, of course. Two you said?" She asked as she began stuffing the swirly chocolate squares that Elsa had pointed at earlier into a cloth and tying the ends together, creating a makeshift bag. "Anything else, my dearie," she smiled, showing cracked teeth. Elsa cringed. The more she looked at the woman, the more she resembled a witch. It was unsettling, to say the least.

"Yes, thank you!" Grabbing the chocolates wrapped in cloth, she began walking toward the outskirts of the marketplace, Elsa walking after her.

"You didn't have to do that," Elsa whispered, admiring how the small girl was able to balance the giant sack of flour with one hand over her shoulder and her other hand holding the chocolates. "I was only joking, Anna. I didn't mean for you to actually do that. It's not like we're tallying points or something on who saved who." She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Elsa, just accept the fact that I'm here to help you. Now let me be your knight in shining armor, okay?" She turned and gave Elsa a wink.

Turning back around, she walked until she found a grassy patch in the shade of a beech tree. She threw the flour down against the tree and sat on it, using it as an improvised bench. Patting the space next to her as an invitation, Anna watched as Elsa sat next to her, leaving a bit of space between them. "So how old are you?"

"I turned sixteen in the winter." She reached over and took the clothed chocolates, untying the knot and handing one to Anna, who readily accepted it. "What about you?" She ripped a piece of the chocolate square and threw it into her mouth, feeling the chocolate melt and spread all over her tongue. She moaned in delight.

"I'm turning fourteen in a week." She said flippantly. "I don't want to grow up too quickly because papa wants me to marry some guy I never met before." She scrunched up her face. "He probably picks his nose or something gross. That's what Kristoff says anyway."

Elsa nodded in agreement, picking at the chocolate and savouring the taste. She looked over at Anna and snorted. Her hand clasping over her mouth and her eyes wide as she stared at Anna.

"What?" Anna inquired as she looked over at Elsa, her entire body shaking. "Elsa are you alright?" She moved closer to her and Elsa couldn't hold it in anymore. She hunched over and laughed, keeping a hand to her mouth and tried to calm herself down to no avail. "Elsa!" Anna whined. What was so funny?

After a minute, Elsa finally composed herself enough to point at Anna's nose where a clump of chocolate rested. Anna raised her arm up to her nose and pulled her hand back not finding anything. She looked at Elsa in confusion, not understand what she was pointing at.

Smiling at the endearing sight, Elsa brought her hand up and took the piece that was sticking on the bridge of her nose and plopped it into her mouth. A grin stretched on her face as a look of shock and mock betrayal flashed across the redhead's features.

"That was my piece of chocolate and you stole it!" She jumped onto Elsa, making a grab for her piece of chocolate. "You owe me a piece!"

"No!" Elsa cried, laughing as the redhead crawled onto her. Pushing her face with her hand, Elsa made to get up and run but Anna was too quick for her, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist, and effectively bringing her to the ground.

As a last attempt to defy Anna, Elsa shoved the rest of the pastry into her mouth but it was too big. Her cheeks puffed out to make more space and a corner of the chocolate stuck out of her mouth. Anna took the opportunity to smack her mouth against Elsa's and bite the piece off. Smirking triumphantly, she got off of Elsa and strode back toward the makeshift bench, leaving a stunned Elsa behind.

"Did you just kiss me?" Elsa whispered, bringing her fingers to her lips. Heat rushed toward her cheeks as she thought of what just happened. Anna just kissed _her_. The princess just _kissed_ her. The _Princess _kissed her. She was shocked and confused. Obviously, Anna didn't mean for it to be a kiss, right? It was just meaningless. She was fourteen. She didn't mean anything by it. And yet, Elsa felt a little disappointed that Anna most probably didn't mean anything by it.

Looking back at her, Anna shook her head, no, but then her eyes widened at what she did and her jaw dropped. "I-I guess I did. I wanted my piece of chocolate and it was in your mouth so I was going to bite off the piece that was sticking out and it was so close to your mouth and I just thought I'll take it since it doesn't fit in your mouth and so I did it and I don't regret it because you're really beautiful… wait, what?" Her face heated up as she caught what she just said.

Elsa needed to leave before she lost the will to leave at all. "I- I should go…" she began. "I need to go back home before my mother gets worried." _Yeah right._ "I had a really great time with you Anna." She nudged Anna off of the sack of flour and threw it over her shoulder. "Maybe we'll see each other again," She smiled shyly and backed away, waving at the redhead who stole her first kiss.

"Bye, Elsa." Anna replied, watching the blonde girl go who she gave her first kiss to. She waved, and headed toward the castle hoping she'll see Elsa again soon.

* * *

Elsa jogged for a half hour to her house, the sack of flour bouncing against her forgotten bruises. Her legs burned and she was exhausted but Elsa didn't care. She was elated by the beautiful day she had today.

She finally reached her house, realizing all the lights were closed. Nothing would've been out of place if it weren't for the fact that her mother always kept a lantern lit when the sun was setting. Walking slowly and cautiously toward her home, she reached the door and rested her hand on the knob, leaning her head against the wood and catching her breath. When she was composed, she turned the handle and walked across the threshold.

The house was quiet and Elsa just assumed her mother went to bed early. It wouldn't be the first time she did. Placing the sack of flour on the table in the kitchen, she turned toward her bedroom but not before noticing dishes in the sink. Her mother had made dinner for herself, not bothering to leave any for Elsa.

Sighing in disappointment and feeling hurt and tired, she dragged her feet toward her room, ready to collapse on her bed and sleep. Her thoughts turned to happier ones of Anna's freckles, her smile and laugh, how polite she was and how warm she made Elsa feel. The blonde smiled to herself, putting her fingers to her lips as she recalled the taste of chocolate on her tongue and the feel of Anna's lips pressed against hers.

Walking absently into her room, lost in her thoughts, she shrugged off her coat. Sleep was so close and her eyes were shutting of their own accord. She turned to her bed and her heart stopped.

Seated on her bed was her mother.

A wicked grin spread across her face as she saw the fear on Elsa's features.

"You're late." She hissed. And Elsa noticed, resting on her lap was a rolling pin.

* * *

******So I couldn't wait until next Thursday to post this chapter. I spent all day on it and I'm really proud of what Demi and I (mostly I, Demi did the last bit) managed to do. **

******I hope you guys like just as much as we did. **

******Leave a review because they feed our souls :)**


End file.
